


Christmas Tree

by Hummythewood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Niall, Child Harry, Child Louis, Daddy Zayn, Fluff, Gen, Papa Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hummythewood/pseuds/Hummythewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy Ziam with three beautiful sons: Louis, Harry e Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree

Christmas Tree

 

Liam had fallen in the kitchen in his arms a Niall just woke up that flapped his beautiful blue eyes to sleep.  
A noise of steps makes him turn back and realizes that aren't the only ones awake, because Louis and Harry were  
going down the stairs hand in hand, to get to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
Louis had six years and is the older among the three adopted siblings, brown hair and  
blue-green eyes are its characteristics; Harry less than two years is completely  
other than him: emerald green eyes and dark curls unruly. The youngest of the three is Niall, ocean blue eyes,  
blonde hair and a smile on his face, with its three years.  
Children and Liam have just put at the table (Niall on highchair) to start eating breakfast.  
When a knock the stops, Dad Liam goes to open with the children and can be found in front of a beautiful Christmas tree.  
The kids watching him and then recede frightened when starts moving, but Dad laughs and comforts them  
by saying not to worry, because from behind the tree mark Daddy Zayn who laughs after seeing  
children expressions change: from fear to joy. Children run to hug their dad just came back from a last round of shopping.  
Zayn and Liam based accommodate children at the table and finally can eat and chat all together.  
Just finished, Zayn touches Niall on the diaper and you realize that is all wet, so he takes him in his arms  
in the nursery and changes quickly, knowing how the nuisance by being half naked.  
Just back in the Hall, dads place the tree and opening cartons full of colored balls and garlands of gold and red.  
The kids decorate the tree while their parents watch them and help them with the higher branches,  
Zayn load on his shoulders Harry to let him watch the tree from above.  
Liam instead as tradition raises up Niall and placing the tip, Lou is already in protest, but is soon lifted  
by Zayn, who had returned to Earth Harry, to put the Garland on top on port d input.  
Harry has his eyes filled with tears for failing to help, when Dad Liam lifts to let him put the mistletoe  
in the doorway. And while it arms the pops a sweet kiss on the cheek, Harry burst out laughing and a big smile lights up the face.


End file.
